Sweet Lie
by Skyzofrenia
Summary: Yamanaka Ino menghela napas. Masih dengan kepala menunduk, ia menjawab dengan nada yang malu-malu. "Aku—sudah menyukai seseorang."-"Apakah dalam setahun ini kau belum menyatakan perasaanmu? Atau kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu tapi telah ditolak pria itu?" Oh lihatlah wajahnya sungguh menyebalkan! "Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan 'eh?" Sialan. [THE BRIDAL'S BRIDE side story]


**Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning! Hard OOC, Typo, Absurd, DLDR, Abal, Receh, Garing, Romens gagal, bahasa tidak baku, dan beberapa peringatan lainnya yang Sky lupa sebutin.**

 **Tidak ada unsur kesengajaan bila ada kesamaan kata-kata, setting, maupun alur.**

* * *

\- Bacalah jika kau benar-benar ingin tahu bagaimana awalnya dua orang berbeda kutub ini bertemu. Berawal dari sebuah 'cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan' hingga menjadi persahabatan yang tak tergantikan. –

 **"SWEET LIE"**

 _Skyzofrenia_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jadilah kekasihku, Yamanaka-"

"Gomennasai Senpai."

"Kenapa?"

Yamanaka Ino menghela napas. Masih dengan kepala menunduk, ia menjawab dengan nada yang malu-malu. "Aku—sudah menyukai seseorang."

"..."

Lama tak terdengar balasan dari lawan bicaranya hingga lehernya terasa pegal, Ino mendongak. Hanya untuk menemukan bahwa ia ditinggal di taman belakang perpustakaan sendirian. Sialan.

Ini sudah keempat kalinya dalam bulan ini ia mendapat pernyataan cinta. Ino mendesah. Punya wajah cantik itu terkadang merepotkan. Padahal Ino sudah berusaha untuk tidak caper dan malah lebih sering bersembunyi di perpustakaan atau taman belakang seperti ini sepanjang jam istirahat, tapi tetap saja banyak yang masih menyadari keberadaannya.

Merasa jam istirahat akan segera berakhir, ia memutuskan untuk kembali. Sepanjang perjalanan Ino merasa seseorang menatapnya. Ketika ia mengedarkan pandangan, disitulah ia bertemu sepasang mata hitam kelam menyembul dari atas buku—sedang menatapnya juga. Ino tak bisa sepenuhnya melihat wajah lelaki itu karena terhalang buku sialan itu, tapi Ino bisa jamin ia pasti tampan. Rambutnya hitam dengan sedikit kilau kebiruan, dan dilihat dari warna dasi yang dipakai, Ino segera tahu kalau mereka berdua sama-sama di tingkat pertama. Merasa puas memandangi Ino, mata hitam itu tiba-tiba kembali fokus ke buku yang berada di depan wajahnya. Dan Ino pun tak ambil pusing kembali melangkahkan kaki—yang entah sejak kapan berhenti, menuju arah gedung dimana kelasnya berada.

.

.

.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku menyukai seseorang."

"Oh ayolah Yamanaka, kali ini beri aku kesempatan."

"Maaf Hozuki-kun." Tanpa menunggu balasan, Ino segera pergi meninggalkan lelaki yang rutin menyatakan perasaan padanya hampir tiap bulan namun tetap ia tolak itu. Bulan depan sudah ujian kenaikan kelas, yang berarti hampir satu tahun Suigetsu mengejarnya. Kesampingkan surat atau bingkisan misterius yang selalu memenuhi lokernya. Tak heran Ino risih.

"—cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan 'eh." Ino berhenti. Memutar kepalanya mengadap lelaki yang ia ketahui sekarang selalu berdiam di kursi taman yang sama setiap kali ia kemari. Masih dengan buku menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan hanya menyisakan mata yang menatap Ino. membuat Ino yakin siswa itu memang sedang berbicara dengannya. Tapi masalahnya mereka tidak saling kenal, jadi kenapa ia repot-repot membuang napasnya untuk Ino sekarang?

Seakan bisa mengartikan tatapan bingung Ino, ia menjawab "Hampir setahun berlalu dan kau masih menggunakan alasan menyukai seseorang."

Ino semakin bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Menyaksikan Ino masih tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan, siswa itu menurunkan bukunya. Membuat Ino bisa melihat wajahnya yang memang terbukti tampan dan tentu saja _name tag_ —Uchiha Sasuke.

Tunggu! Uchiha Sasuke? Seingat Ino hanya ada satu nama Uchiha Sasuke di seluruh penghuni gedung Konoha High. Dan apa yang membuat Uchiha Sasuke ini terkenal di seantero sekolah adalah karena ia digosipkan 'menyimpang' alias memiliki orientasi tidak normal. Ah! Benarkah dia Uchiha Sasuke yang _itu_? Walaupun Ino sudah berkali-kali berkedip tetapi tetap saja matanya masih bisa membaca nama Uchiha Sasuke itu dengan sangat jelas.

Dalam hati Ino berduka. Sungguh pemborosan pria tampan.

"Apakah dalam setahun ini kau belum menyatakan perasaanmu? Atau kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu tapi telah ditolak pria itu?" Oh lihatlah wajahnya sungguh menyebalkan.

Berpikir sejenak, sepertinya Ino tahu apa maksudnya. Memasang tampang yang hampir sama menyebalkannya, Ia menyahut "Karena mencari alasan lain benar-benar pemborosan sel otak."

Sekelebat kebingungan menyambar mata Sasuke.

Memang benar bahwa apa yang disemburkannya ketika menolak pernyataaan cinta adalah suatu kebohongan. Dan bukannya Yamanaka Ino juga 'menyimpang', hanya saja memiliki pacar itu menurutnya sangat merepotkan.

"Setidaknya aku masih berbaik hati dengan mencari alasan yang tidak menyakiti hati mereka."

Seakan tercerahkan, mata lelaki itu sedikit melebar. Walaupun wajahnya tetap datar. Dan Ino pun tak ambil pusing kembali berjalan. Baru dua langkah ia ambil, Ino bergumam santai. "Kalau kau mau, gunakan saja alasan itu lain waktu." Dan selanjutnya ia tidak menoleh kebelakang. Lucu juga membayangkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke memperhatikannya selama hampir satu tahun ini.

.

.

.

Saat ini Ino sedang membaca buku di taman belakang. Perpustakaan entah kenapa sedang ramai hari ini, mungkin karena ujian kenaikan kelas sudah di depan mata. Akibatnya disinilah ia berada, karena Ino membutuhkan suasana yang sunyi agar ia bisa benar-benar fokus belajar tanpa ada gangguan dari sekitar. Setidaknya hingga ia mendengar suara-suara dari balik punggungnya.

"Ak-aku menyukaimu _._ Jadilah pacarku!"

"..."

"—Sasuke _-kun_?"

Ino sudah akan melipat bukunya dan bergegas mencari tempat tenang lainnya ketika telinganya menangkap nama yang tak asing itu, membuat ia mengurungkan niat untuk pergi dan memutuskan menengok. Hanya untuk menemukan Uchiha Sasuke dan seorang siswi dengan kepala tertunduk sedang membelakanginya.

"Aku tidak bisa."

Ino tanpa sadar semakin memutar tubunya mengadap sepasang siswa-siswi itu, memasang wajah seakan sedang menonton klimaks sinetron.

"Kenapa Sasuke- _kun_?"

"..."

"Ap-apakah rumor itu benar? Bahwa Sasuke- _kun_...lebih m-menyukai lelaki daripada pe-perempuan?" Suaranya semakin mengecil seiring pertanyaan itu berakhir.

Mendengar itu tentu saja Sasuke berkerut jengkel. Ia memang sudah lama mendengar gosip tentangnya yang merupakan penyuka sesama jenis, namun ia diam karena terlalu malas menanggapi. Tetapi melihat ada yang berani menanyakan hal itu langsung di depannya tak pelak membuat ia marah. Sialan. Ia tentu masih menyukai gumpalan-gumpalan lemak milik perempuan!—ehem, Kau tahu apa maksudnya, 'kan?

Melihat wajah Sasuke berkedut membuat bahu Ino bergetar. Ia bisa merasakan kalau lelaki itu akan mengunyah kepala gadis didepannya jika ia bisa. Kemudian dilihatnya Sasuke tiba-tiba mendongak, mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekitar seperti sedang mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kewarasan.

Dan akhirnya kedua mata mereka bertemu. Ino menyeringai.

"—Aku sudah menyukai gadis lain." Ketika kalimat final itu melontar dari bibir kaku Sasuke, matanya masih belum lepas dari memandang Ino. Baru dua detik kemudian ia memutuskan untuk melirik siswi di hadapannya yang sudah seperti kehilangan separuh rohnya. Tentu dari sekian ribu kasus penolakan, ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan menggunakan alasan itu terhadapnya.

Tak menunggu hingga roh siswi itu kembali, Sasuke mengambil langkah menuju bangku taman tempat dimana Ino duduk. Ia tak tahu mengapa kakinya melangkah kesana. Mungkin rohnya juga masih mengembara. Bisa ia lihat seringai di wajah mungil Ino melebar seiring semakin dekatnya jarak mereka.

Ketika akhirnya Sasuke mendaratkan pantatnya di samping Ino, barulah gadis itu melepaskan tawa renyah yang Tuhan tahu sejak kapan dia tahan hingga bahunya bergetar. Setelah derai tawanya habis, Sasuke bisa mendengar gadis itu berkata dengan nada jahil.

"Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan 'eh?" Sialan. Tapi tak pelak sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat membuat seringai samar.

Sejak hari itulah gosip tentang Uchiha Sasuke yang 'menyimpang' seakan hilang ditelan bumi.

Dan sejak hari itu pula, tiada Yamanaka Ino tanpa Uchiha Sasuke di sekitarnya. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

.

.

.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 **A/N:** Jadi kira-kira beginilah mereka bertemu.

Iseng ajasi bikin ginian, itung-itung kado ultah buat diri sendiri lah ya EHEHEHE

Eh sama kado ultahnya mas Cugay yang sudah -sangat- kelewat juga deh EHEHEHE(2)

Maaf kalo Sky belum sempet nerusin lapak yang lain, terbiasa nganggur terus mendadak jadi Cah Kerja berat uga yha :"

Terimakasih, dan maaf kalau kalian merasa –agak-menyesal baca fiksyen ini wkwkwk jangan lupa lemparkan kritik sarannya ea.

Sampai jumpa lagi~

 _Skyzofrenia._


End file.
